Saved
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Companion piece to Rescue and Recovery. Who exactly rescued who? Mared/Tom
Disclaimer I don't own anything related to Y Gwyll / hinterland. S4C and BBC Wales own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

(Set in the B&B in Rescue and Recovery.)

Tears

Mared stared out of the small window in the corner of the bedroom. She had to admit she was terrified. Prosser, their senior officer wanted them dead. The thought made her stomach churn. Sighing she wiped a tear away from her cheek as she looked over to the bed.

"Tom." She sighed as she saw him stare back at her. He propped himself up on his elbows as the sheets slipped from his chest. She bit her lip, looking away as he slipped out of bed.

"What is it?"

"You were dead." She whispered. She looked away. Tom crossed the room towards her, reaching out he touched her shoulder. Seconds later he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm ok." He whispered, holding her tightly. "It's ok." She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest she breathed deeply.

"You were dead."

"No." He kissed her forehead, tilting her face up to face him. "I'm not dead." He kissed her gently before her arms wrapped around his neck, holding his neck lightly as he kissed her passionately. She gasped as his hands slipped up under her shirt.

"Not dead." She whispered as he smiled against her skin.

"Fy cariad." He whispered before taking her hand in his. She touched his face gently, her thumb brushing across the five o clock shadow that had formed. His eyes fell closed as he touched him.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes flew open. Tears brimmed in her eyes. He didn't understand. He often felt she could read him, second guess his every thought but he was often lost since he had met Mared Rhys.

"It's ok."

"I shouldn't have said anything. I put you in danger." She whispered. Tom kissed her gently on the forehead. "The car crash. If I'd not said anything. If I'd kept my mouth shut about Prosser." Tom silenced her with a kiss, so gentle that she wasn't even sure their lips had touched.

"No." He kissed her cheek, catching a tear as it escaped. "None of this is your fault. None of it." He smiled into the kiss once more as she pulled him to her. The need for him overwhelming her. He took a step forwards; backing her up towards the bed. She gasped as he slipped the shirt from her shoulders, easing it down her arms. She blushed, knowing every bruise, every mark was exposed to him. He rested his forehead against hers, his hands gently drawing imaginary circles on her ribs. Mared opened her eyes, startled for a moment to see the emotion in the eyes staring back at her.

"What he did. Not your fault, could never be your fault."

"In the car. You wouldn't move. You wouldn't wake up. I thought." He nodded, realising how scared she had been. "I can't lose you. I." He sighed as held his gaze, one hand on his now bare chest. He nodded, understanding before lifting her hand away from his skin, kissing the abused knuckles before placing her palm over his heart.

"You won't lose me."

He held her hand over his skin, the heartbeat beneath racing as she blinked.

"You're in here now."

He whispered as she raised an eyebrow. Removing her hand she slipped her fingers downwards, skimming the hem of his boxer shorts. In that moment he knew there was no going back, not unless she told him to leave her alone. The way she tugged his underwear away from him, leaving him fully exposed to her gave him a sense of confidence he'd not had for a long time. Mared Rhys wanted him. Gently he nudged her knee, so that she lost her balance slightly; causing them both to fall into the bed. His hands slipped began exploring her body with his lips and hands, determined to kiss every bruise, every wound he could see.

"What are you doing?" She sighed as he kissed along the purple bruise the seatbelt had caused.

"Kissing it better." He smiled as she shook her head, smiling back. She gasped as his lips touched a sore abrasion. His eyes flew to hers.

"It's ok. I. Tom. I." He nodded, knowing what she wanted to say but unable to articulate the words. He eyes closed as he moved slightly, lips skimming her throat as the world around her fell away. He felt his own self control go as he followed her.

Xxxxxcc

The sounds of Meinhir and John moving around in the bar downstairs woke him. It had been the first night since his daughter had died that his dreams were not plagued by nightmares. He felt more relaxed than he knew he had a right to be. He sighed, looking at a sleeping Mared as she was pillowed against his chest that it hadn't just been her that had been saved. Mared Rhys had rescued him too.

Xxxxxx

A/N not my best story. Not sure I like it but I've just done 6 nights shifts so I'm blaming that. X please review


End file.
